the_smartiest_personsfandomcom-20200215-history
Charade
“''I will make you all suffer and bleed. You will watch everything you love burn to a crisp, while kicking and screaming like a tortured child. But I will not show remorse. I will only make your existence more unfathomably painful. And as you beg for no more, I will grant you your wish... I will kill you." - '''Charade's' chilling taunt to SP during Dark Galaxy Charade (commonly referred to as The Dark) is the ultimate antagonist of the SP Universe. His only goal in life is to watch the world be covered in the darkness it so desperately deserves. Out of the multiverse's most powerful beings, his final form towers above everyone else. No one hates the Smartiest Persons more than Charade, as he believes that the light is just a blinding distraction from the universe's true purpose. His followers, the Disciples of Nebula, have caused many catastrophic events in the history of the universe. He was finally defeated by Paolo Martinez, Vincent Bush, and Logan Hall in the Battle of the Time Warriors. However, his presence is still felt as it lingers around the universe, guiding his personal successor, The Cloak. Story Origins The World at the Edge of the Universe Charade was originally a nameless being, born in the darkness of an underworld trillions of lightyears away a million years after the Beginning and fall of the angels. The planet from which he spawned from was one of hate and brutality, where only the most powerful could hope to live. Very few survived on this unknown world, but those who did formed one of the universe's first civilizations. Charade was at the bottom of the chain of command in his world, but his dedication and passion for chaos would change that for him. He started an uprising with a few other allies (one of which would later turn into The Cloak) and completely destroyed the planet. Surging with a newfound passion for destruction, Charade and his associates left to travel the universe. Disciples of Nebula While searching the stars, he found the spark of civilization to be disgusting and against his nature. But then, he and his followers found Earth. Witnessing such events as the Great Flood and the plagues of Egypt had taught him that humans where an unlearning foolish race with the right to be destroyed. Suddenly it came to him: he must be the controller of the universe, plunging it into a balance of darkness under his rightful control. So Charade and his team traveled to the farthest corners of the universe to learn and master the dark arts. They searched far and wide for any and all knowledge on mastery of the darkness. In the process, they slaughtered millions in their quest. And after millions of years, their lust for power had finally been quenched. Charade and his team had learned how to manipulate dark energy using the manifested energy found in nebulas. So they named themselves the Disciples of Nebula, and their leader finally took on the title Charade. War Against the Noble Rebellion The Disciples of Nebula went from galaxy to galaxy, crushing planets and recreating them in their own, diabolical image. However, from one of the galaxies that they visited arose their first sign of resistance: the Noble Rebellion. The Rebellion sought to free their fellow galaxies from the terror of the Disciples. Charade wouldn't have this be, and entered the first war of his reign. This war was unlike any other fought in the history of the universe. It was fought using the powers of pure light and pure darkness, using unnatural weapons that no one had ever seen before. The Noble leader, Satino Luap, carried a spear made from pure light. But no matter how hard the Rebellion tried, they still got crushed by the Disciples of Nebula. Satino Luap was the only survivor, and he was taken straight to Charade himself. Charade took one look at the rebel and then decapitated him with one swift stroke. Rivalry Sparked During one conquest, Charade and the Disciples ran into a being called The Guy. The Guy was an extremely powerful being who protected the universe from the threat of darkness. Charade sent his forces to The Guy, but they were surprisingly overwhelmed by the Guy's power. Charade then took on his new foe personally, resulting in a mighty battle of epic proportions that lasted a year. Charade had finally met a worthy opponent who proposed a real challenge. After an intense struggle, The Guy became weakened and retreated, swearing that evil would not reign supreme and that justice would win the day. They both knew that they were destined to face each other once again. The Return to Earth Category:Main Characters Category:Villians